Never Meant to be a Pokedigi World
by emichii
Summary: As requested, the sequel to "A PokeDigi World?". May remembers Matt and wants to see him again, and through a wish-granting wizard, manages to break through the barrier between their worlds. Cue chaos. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, that's right everyone! I'm finally starting the sequel to A Poke-Digi World?  It is the requested and long awaited sequel! I hope you like it everyone! Read and review! From Emichii!**

**PLEASE everybody! If you haven't read the prequel yet, go and read it now, or you'll be very confused!  
**

**Oh right! And one more thing! The first Digidestined are about 16 now, the age they were in the movie when the second Digidestined had already started. The Pokemon characters are about 16 or 17 now, so obviously it's been a coupla years since they first went into each other's worlds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon.**

_Never meant to be a Poke-Digi World_

Chapter 1: Remembering you

He loved her. He truly, deeply loved her. But then, how come he couldn't tell her?

Tai leant back in his chair and sighed. Oh, the confusion in it all, the confusion! Why did it always have to be like this? He wanted to tell Sora how he felt but whenever he got the chance, the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, or he just didn't know how to say it.

Sora was a very special girl to him. And he wanted her to know. She sometimes made him feel shy, but he also realised that the very best moments in his life were with her. Sure, they had gotten into quite a few arguments after they stopped being the Digidestined and it was always over the stupidest things. And that seemed to make her avoid him more.

Seriously, when was the last time he saw her? Actually, that was today, at school.

_Well, when was the last time you talked to her, wrote her a letter, or emailed her? _Tai frowned, yes; it was a long time ago. Besides, he was sure she didn't really wanna hear from him.

_What should I do now? _

May was feeling really bored one day. Ash was going on and on about his badges in his normal typical manner. Brock had a headache. "Please, Ash, be quiet." he pleaded.

Max was half-asleep.

They were waiting for the ferry to come and take them to the island where the next Pokemon Contest was going to be held. The trip had already been delayed by two hours, and all four of them were feeling restless.

All of a sudden, an old memory popped up in May's head. It startled her. _Sheesh, I thought I had forgotten about him… I… I haven't thought of him in so long… why now? _

It was Matt. When the Digidestined had accidentally come into the Pokemon World, she had fallen in love with Matt, the Digidestined with the crest of Friendship. Eventually, the Digidestined had to leave and go back to their own world, and the Magician had made sure they'd never cross paths again.

May felt unbelievably sad. She had really loved him; it wasn't fair that they belonged to different worlds. She really, really wanted to see him again.

"Hey, May!"

"Huh?" May looked up at the familiar face of Drew, her biggest rival.

Sure, she knew he was good-looking and nice, but he was still her rival. "Oh. Hi Drew."

"Are you going to the next Pokemon Contest?" he inquired.

"Yep. I take it that you are too?"

Drew smiled. "How'd you guess?"

"Hey guys! The ferry's here!" Ash called. "And they're leaving in two minutes!"

They all hurried onto the ferry and a few minutes later, they arrived at the island. Ash was the first one off the boat, he ran straight off with Pikachu close behind. May trailed after them, and then she jerked at the sound:

"Is something bothering you, Miss?"

May whirled around. "Who's there?"

All she saw was a figure in a long dark cloak that swished around him. He had a big floppy, crooked hat on his head, the brim so wide, it covered his eyes. He looked quite powerful, like a magician, or maybe a wizard.

"I'm a wizard," the guy said, "and it's been a long time since I've been able to do much, but I do like to grant people's wishes. Is there anything you desire?"

May brightened. "Well… th-there is something I want…"

"What is it?" He asked.

May said shyly, "I-I really wanna go to the Digital World… or maybe he won't be there, but I want to go to the place where Matt is!"

The wizard was taken aback. "No, how can you know of the other World? It's impossible!"

May was impatient but also very earnest. "Please, I really want to see him again!"

The wizard said, "It's way too dangerous for you to go alone."

"Please! I'll do anything!" May said.

He sighed. "Okay then," he chuckled, "I'm such a sucker for ladies, so I'll grant your wish. You and the other people that you are currently here with, you'll all be immediately transported to the Digital World- or the world where the Digidestined are currently. Take care."

The wizard called up a magnificent chant and ancient Chinese characters twirled around and around and enveloped May, Drew, Ash and the others.

"What's going on?" cried Ash.

In a flash they all disappeared. The wizard sighed again and took a seat under the nearest tree. "Akiyoshi," he murmured, "I'm sorry about this, I just hope that you can take care of things."

The first Digidestined were all in Odaiba, getting on with life the way it should be like. And the second Digidestined was well and kicking. Well, actually Tai was the only one actually kicking; he was kicking a soccer ball around.

Anyway, the second Digidestined were all on holiday at the beach with their digimon. Davis was arguing with T.K over whom Kari liked better, Kari and Yolie were just having fun and Cody was playing on the D-terminal (mini computer).

Then, flash! May, Drew, Ash, Brock and Max appeared right there on the beach.

Obviously, the Digidestined was intrigued. Veemon looked warily at Pikachu. It went all the way up to Pikachu and sniffed at it. Veemon got confused. "Davis, this isn't a digimon, what is it?"

Everyone but Drew knew all about Digimon and how they could talk. Drew was very confused.

Davis, as the leader of the Digidestined, got up and investigated. "Hey, I'm Davis. Who are you?"

Ash hurriedly explained their names. May got excited about meeting Matt again and said immediately, "I made a wish with a wizard so that I could see Matt again. He was one of the Digidestined."

Yolie took off her sunnies to examine the newcomers. "Sorry," she said, "there's no Digidestined called Matt here."

Kari pushed to the front of the crowd. Gatomon was sitting on her head, "I know who Matt is," she said, "He's one of Tai's best friends."

Ash jumped. "Wait? You know Tai?"

Kari nodded. "Well, duh. He's my brother- the leader of the first Digidestined."

"The first Digidestined?" Ash repeated. "That means you guys are the…"

"…second Digidestined," finished Davis. "That's right. And I'm Davis, the leader of the second Digidestined." He indicated at Kari, "That's Kari. She's my girlfriend, and yes, she's Tai's little sister."

"WHAT?" Kari exploded. "I'm not your girlfriend! Daaavvis!"

T.K made his way cautiously up to Ash and the others. "So you're here looking for Matt, right? I'm his little brother."

"Little brother?" Ash wondered. "Hey, that means… you're T.K!"

A giant light bulb turned on in T.K's head. "Yeah! I remember now!" he cried.

After that, it took them ages and ages to explain everything to everyone. When they finally finished, T.K looked at his watch and said, "Oh! Matt's concert is finished!"

He turned to Ash and co. and said, "Matt's a musician, and he's really quite famous right now even if he's only had a few gigs. I bet if we went there now, you could probably find him, plus Tai, Mimi and the others."

"Mimi!" cried Brock. "How long it has been since I have seen your beautiful face?" he turned to Yolie and said, "I am so lucky to be graced by two such beautiful young ladies!"

Max's face started to twitch. "You dirty-minded guy, laying your hands on this beautiful innocent little girl,"

Yolie blushed. Gee, the guy with the glasses really did seem cute.

Tai was at one of Matt's rock concerts with the rest of the original Digidestined, minus Joe. He had gone off to take the entrance exams for some super school he wanted to attend.

The concert was over and he and his band had packed up. He was struggling to get through the crowd.

"Matt! I love you!" a voice cried from the crowd.

Yeah, yeah, big deal. He'd heard it so many times now it didn't mean anything to him. When he finally got through the crowd and had gotten together with all his friends, they were all cheering for him.

"That was awesome!" Tai said.

Mimi giggled, "You're so popular with the girls,"

They were all feeling pretty good. Then someone tapped Matt on the shoulder and said timidly, "Um, are you Matt?"

**Hi everyone! That's all for the first chapter! Isn't it good? Yeah, the part about the wizard seems mysterious but if you've read A Poke-Digi World, it shouldn't take long to figure out who he is! Yeah, the magician in the prequel was Akiyoshi, magician of the Digital world, named after Akiyoshi Hongo, the creator of Digimon. **

**So obviously, the wizard was wizard of the Pokemon World. His name is supposed to be Satoshi, after Satoshi Tajiri, creator of Pokemon. Well, that's all! Read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Finally! I'm able to kick my mum off the computer long enough to type something! We're renovating the kitchen so mum's been on the computer 24/7. I was almost afraid I wouldn't be able to type this. I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. Dammit. **

Chapter 2: Back into the Digital? World

"Um, are you Matt?"

_Huh?_ Matt turned. "Uh… hi?"

She was a girl with brown hair sticking out either side of her red bandana. "Matt…"

"Uh… if you want an autograph…" he said blankly.

"No!" She was obviously disappointed now. "Don't you remember who I am? I'm May!"

Ash was being pushed back by the crowd. Crap, he was practically swimming to get through. Then he saw someone that he'd been great friends with. Someone with poofy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was missing his goggles though…

"Hey! Tai!" he called.

Tai glanced up. His eyes widened in recognition. "Ash!"

It was such a beautiful reunion. It had been 3 long years since they'd seen each other. Brock was fainting. "Mimi! Mimi, oh you've grown so beautiful with the years! The pinkness of your hair is as bright as the pink of my heart for you!" he crowed.

Max twitched.

"Hey…" Sora said suddenly. "Where's Misty?"

"Yeah…" T.K said sadly. "Where is she? She'd be so proud of me! And especially when she sees Patamon digivolve."

"Ah…" Ash ran his hand through his hair. "Um… she's back at the gym… her sisters always have to depend on her to run the gym."

"Ohhh…" T.K looked so depressed.

Kari placed a hand on his arm compassionately. "Don't worry about it, T.K."

Ash watched with amusement as Davis fumed.

May said, "Matt, I'm still in love with you! That's why I'm here!"

Drew seemed to overhear, and he stood awkwardly by. _But May, you're not the only person in love here! I love you! I do!_

Mimi looked at her feet. Such an awkward, awkward moment. But what could she say? She wasn't even entirely sure about her feelings for Matt.

Matt was taken aback. "I-I don't know… May… you-you're that girl from the Pokemon world, right? Y-You know we're from different worlds and you know that even if I loved you back, we couldn't be together… and that's the problem. May, I… don't think I feel the same way as you."

May was so sincere. "But I do love you, Matt! And if you go out with me, you'll fall in love with me in time, please, Matt…"

Matt tried to smile. "May, I don't even know you. Well, not very well."

"You'll get to know me, and you'll learn to love me, I know it." she persisted.

_Wow, so forward. _Thought Tai. _Wish I could say stuff like that so easily. _He looked at Sora; _it's just so hard to tell her how I feel…_

Sora saw him looking and flashed a brilliant smile at him. _Tai, you're such a goofy person! But then, that's why I like you. _

"Um, May?" she said, breaking the awkward moment between everyone.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering… h-how did you get back into our world?" Sora asked. "I mean, this isn't exactly the Digital world, it's our real world- we're in Odaiba. And there's the other universe- the Digital World. And we didn't know that the Pokemon world had anything to do with our real world."

"Yeah…" added Ash. "I wonder how…"

May said, "I met a Wizard at the island and he offered to grant one of my wishes so I told him I wanted to see Matt."

"A… wizard?" repeated Izzy, which were the first words he'd said since meeting Ash and co again.

Max brightened. Yes, his friend Izzy! Finally he had made an indication that he was there.

"Why a wizard?" wondered Sora. "And why a wish-granting one? I mean, just imagine, if someone just went around granting everyone's wishes…"

"It would be wonderful!" May cried. "Why? Are you against me being with Matt? You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"…" Tai just watched. Crap, if Sora liked Matt, then, then…

"I'm not against you!" cried Sora. "It's just that if people can just enter any world they want, there'd be chaos. You know that! Remember that evil guy who kidnapped Agumon and was trying to take all our digimon-"

"Giovanni," supplied Ash.

"Yeah, him," Sora rushed on. "You know Akiyoshi sealed our worlds apart so that stuff like that wouldn't happen… that Wizard… he could be evil or something!"

Tai said, "Well, we've all been through this before right? We're older than before and stronger than before…"

"You left out smarter." said Max.

Tai ignored him. "If we can all work together, we'll be fine! Yeah, so… what do we do now?"

Sora shook her head exasperated.

"I think we should just wait and see what happens," said Izzy wisely. "It may be the best thing to do."

"…I suppose that means I can go out with Matt, right?" whined May.

Drew buried his face in his hands. Mimi buried her face in her hands.

"But we have to be ready for anything. Anything." said Izzy.

Yolie, Davis, Kari and Cody were hanging out with Ash and the others at Matt's place.

Ash noticed that Yolie was trying to casually hang around near Max without attracting any attention. He also knew that Max was thinking of asking her out.

Ash knew a lot of stuff. Well a lot of stuff he probably shouldn't know. Stuff like how Drew had a crush on May. Just way too obvious.

And how Tai was so desperately in love with Sora.

Crap, love was in the air. And crap, what a horrible expression. He hated it. But it was true.

He never paid much attention to love or anything. Except maybe when Misty was around. Well, actually a lot when Misty was around. He was unsure about how he felt about her. She just always made him confused. But gee, he missed her a lot, thought about her a lot…

Ash shook his head and tried to look like he hadn't been thinking about love or Misty.

"Are you thinking about Misty?" asked T.K innocently.

"How did you- no!" Ash cried.

T.K shrugged. He pointed to Pikachu, who was looking cheeky. "He told me."

A Magician was looking through his mystic stuff. He noticed something wrong. Quickly he called up a spell to find out what was wrong. He saw the Wizard granting a wish to a girl wearing a red bandana.

He sighed. "Oh… Satoshi…"

Misty sighed. She was feeling bored that day. Just hanging around, mercilessly beating some trainers… everything had been so much more exciting when she had been with Ash and they had gone to so many different places.

"Ah!" Her face was red again. _What a horrible habit. _Always blushing whenever thinking about Ash.

And speaking of Ash, where was he? She hadn't heard of him in a long time. She really wanted to see him again.

"Is there a problem, Miss?"

"Eh?" Misty looked up.

In a flash, a guy in a floppy hat and a swishing cloak appeared. He said: "I couldn't help noticing someone was unhappy so I think I can help?"

"You can?" Misty asked excitedly.

"Yes." The Wizard-guy said. "I enjoy granting wishes… just say the word."

"Thankyou so much!" Misty cried. "I wish that…"

**That's chapter 2 everyone! Hope you liked it! Read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everybody! It's already Friday and I have to write a whole chapter before tomorrow??? AARGHH! But I'm gonna try my hardest and write a great chappie. This is chapter 3, read and review! **

Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions, decisions

_Sheesh, _thought Ash, _This is so totally boring. I wanna go back to my world and beat the pants of the next gym leader-_

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said cheerfully. _But this is fun!_

"Fun??" Ash repeated. "This is not fun! The only reason we ended up here was because selfish old May wanted to see Matt again. It's just like sitting around while everyone else is talking and flirting and trying to go out with someone-"

"Pika pi pika kachu pi, pi!" _You just wanna be with Misty!_

"Wh-WHAT?" Ash exploded. "Th-that's not true! Argh!" He waved his arms in an exasperated manner. Ash's face burned. He tried to fan off his hot face before anyone else saw… too late.

"Ash, whassup?" wondered Tai. "Why's your face all red? Are you thinking about Misty?"

"WHAA? No I'm not! And my face does NOT get all read whenever I'm thinking of Misty!"

"Doesn't that mean you _were _thinking of her?" Tai asked.

Ash tried to stop blushing. "Besides, I bet you blush whenever you think of Sora!"

"What?" Tai cried. "I don't blush! Ever! Especially not when I think of Sora!"

"I bet you do!"

"I don't! And right now you're probably wishing that Misty was right there standing behind you-"

"I'm not! And she's not standing here right behind-" Ash started.

"Hi Ash!"

Ash's blood froze. _Was that just me? Or did that voice sound like Misty's? _

Ash turned slowly. His jaw dropped.

Misty stood smiling at Ash.

Immediately Ash's blood level got higher and his face turned red. "M-Misty?"

"Ash!"

Misty took a great leap into Ash's arms and bowled him over. He sat up, trying to stop his head from spinning around all these confusing events.

"Misty, what are you doing here?"

"Whaddaya doing, Davis?" asked Kari.

"Oh, Y'know… playing RPGs…" he replied.

"Really?" Kari leant over to see the screen of the D-terminal better.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" A voice suddenly yelled from the other room.

Kari perked up. "Was that Ash?" she wondered.

"Misty? MISTY'S HERE!!!" All of a sudden a huge blur raced pass them and into the other room.

"…who was that?" Kari mumbled.

Davis: "I think that was T.K…"

"T.K?" Kari ran in his direction. "T.K? Wait for me!"

"HI MISTY!"

Misty's eyes widened. "T.K? Is that you?"

T.K rubbed his hair in the same style Tai did whenever he acted clueless. "Yeah, it's me! I'm so glad you're here! In fact, I bet Ash has been dying to see you again-"

"No, I have not!" Ash cried.

Misty looked hurt. "You didn't want to see me? But-"

"No, that's not what I meant!" shouted Ash. "I meant- I meant- oh… forget it!"

"Misty?" Sora entered the room timidly. "Oh, Misty!"

"Hi Sora!" Misty grinned.

They gave each other a hug. Sheesh, when was the last time they saw each other?

The Magician was trying to track the Wizard down. He had to stop him from granting everyone's wishes before something went wrong. He was using a viewing spell to see him and everything he was doing. When he finally found where he was, the Wizard changed location.

The Magician frowned. _Please, not NOW! You have to stop before something goes wrong!_

But how? How could he go straight to where the Wizard was before he changed location? And he himself was supposed to be tied to the Digital world, how was he supposed to go to the other world?

Then he had an idea. He needed some people who could travel from one world to another. And the perfect people were the first Digidestined and Ash and co.

He was just about to call up another viewing spell but suddenly a flash from the other viewing spell caught his attention. He saw the Wizard just about to grant the wish of a hyperactive guy.

VIEWING SPELL MODE:

Hyperactive guy: I wish the world was upside down!

Wizard: Your wish is granted!

The viewing spell went all fuzzy and the Magician did a double take as the world turned upside down.

Sora and Misty were talking like long lost friends (well in a way, they were, right?) and Tai and Ash were trying to tease each other about the girl they liked.

Then WWHOOMPH!

"ARGH!"

All of a sudden the world turned upside down. Everyone fell down to the ceiling. They were just recovering and making sure everyone was all right and then they remembered: the furniture!

The couch and the chairs and tables and the sound theatre system were falling down towards the ceiling.

"EEK!" Misty shrieked as couch came falling towards here.

"Misty!" Ash cried. He dove towards her and pushed her away to safety, where he was battered by a lampshade.

Then somewhere in the Pokemon World, someone wished that everything was the right way up again.

"WAAHH!" They all plummeted down to the floor and dodged falling pieces of furniture.

Sora sat up. "What was that?? Anyway, I glad we're the right way up again because-"

The world turned upside down again. Everyone screamed as they fell back down to the ceiling. Sora was screaming as she fell down.

"Wait, I got you!" Tai shouted.

Sora landed safely in Tai's arms.

"…thanks Tai," she said sweetly. "But how long are you gonna hold me for, you pervert?"

Tai wasn't able to reply as the world turned again. Everyone tumbled down to the floor. They all lay there, eyes squeezed tight, bracing themselves for the furniture crashing down on them or if the world decided to go upside down again.

_Is it safe yet? _Tai opened one eye. Then the other. And his face erupted in redness.

"Ohhh…" Sora groaned. She opened her eyes. "Eek!"

She was lying on top of Tai.

"You guys should get a room…" Kari said annoyed.

Mimi was screaming, "Oh what am I supposed to do? My hair is horrible! I need a mirror! A mirror! Argh, the mirror's broken! Noo… how am I supposed to fix my hair now?? And now we have 7 years of bad luck!! What are we gonna do?"

Brock sat up and gave Mimi a charming smile. "Your hair doesn't matter, Mimi, you'll always look like a goddess to my unworthy eyes."

"Oh!" Mimi blushed furiously.

Matt was pissed off.

Izzy, Yolie and Max crawled out of another room with bruises all over their arms and heads.

"What… the hell… was that?" Izzy mumbled, half dead.

"That was a wish being granted," said a voice.

Everyone jerked up and looked around. The voice was familiar to everyone who had met the Magician before but foreign to the others.

The Magician appeared in a viewing spell.

"Oh! It's you! Akiyoshi!" Ash cried.

The Magician smiled wryly. "I wish I could give you good news but I don't have any." He took up a serious tone and said, "Remember how there were two powerful mages/wizards/whatever and they divided our world in half? Well now, the Wizard Satoshi is going around granting everyone's wishes. Now I know everyone wants their own wish granted but not everyone is gonna wish something good. You have to stop him."

"Huh?" asked Tai cluelessly.

"Huh?" Sora added her brilliant deduction.

"Only you guys have the ability to travel through worlds because you knew the history of our worlds, three years ago. I am going to send some of you to the Pokemon World where you will be hunting down the Wizard. Some of you will stay here in this world so you can keep in contact with the ones in the other world and switch worlds whenever you need to."

Drew said, "Well, who's going?"

Originally the world-travellers had been Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, T.K, Joe, Izzy and Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, May.

Now there was the second Digidestined and Drew there as well. What to do, what to do…

"I want to stay with Matt," spoke up May. "If he decides to go, I'll go too. If he stays, I'll stay too."

Drew said casually, "I'll just stay with May. Y'know, just to keep an eye on her..."

Everyone looked at Matt. He said, "I'm staying here." But he smiled at Tai, "but I'm here if you ever need me, besty!"

Ash said, "I'm in!" He smiled, "I've been waiting for some action!"

Tai said, "Me too! I ain't gonna wait around here."

"Um… okay," said Sora. She looked hopefully at Misty, who smiled and joined the group.

"Count me in!" added Brock.

Brock said to Mimi, "You coming?"

Mimi looked pained. "I don't know…" she looked wistfully at Matt. Their eyes met for a moment. She thought, _if May loves him so much she's go to a different world for him, I just can't compete…_

"I'll go," she said bravely, but in a small sad voice.

Yolie said, "I don't wanna go… I'm… I'm scared."

Max held out his hand and said in a friendly way, "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand,"

"Ah…" Yolie blushed. She adjusted her glasses and said, "Okay."

Max grinned, "I'm not missing out this."

Davis and T.K eyed each other suspiciously. They both looked at Kari, who was trying to decide whether she wanted to stay or not.

"I wanna go to the Pokemon world," she said.

"Me too!" chimed in Davis and T.K at the same time.

The Magician said solemnly. "Okay. Everything's decided. You'll all be in the Pokemon world, okay?" he said to the eleven brave people.

Ash, Tai, Sora, Misty, Brock, Mimi, Yolie, Max, Kari, Davis and T.K nodded.

The remaining six wished them good luck.

"Take care," said Joe.

Izzy nodded confidently at Tai.

May, Matt, Drew and Cody waved bye to the eleven as they were whirled away by a swirling bunch of Chinese characters. Then they were gone.

Tai said to Ash, "This is the beginning of our quest to find the magician,"

Ash held out his fist. "We can do this!"

"All right!" They punched each other's fist.

**Yeah, it started off pretty slow at first but now the story's up and moving! **

**I would have liked to write the whole story with everyone in with the action but there were so many people I just had to cut some out. I had a huge argument about whether Max and Yolie were gonna stay in the Digital World or go to the Pokemon world. Looks like they ended up going with Ash and Tai. **

**But don't worry about the other six; they'll be in the story as well but probably not too much. Read and review! **

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Never meant to be a Poke-Digi World is going great! And chapter 4 is up! Read and review everybody! **

**Oh right and if you've read the prequel, you might get confused why Jessi's name got spelt differently this time. The reason is because last time someone told me I spelt Jessi wrong so now it's Jessie, okay? **

Chapter 4: Finding Satoshi 

As the Chinese characters whirled around them, they felt themselves spinning.

Tai thought, _I guess we'll be returning here after all… _He had felt bored after all the Digidestined had grown up and moved on. And now… he had gotten what he wanted. Because someone like him just couldn't sit still, he needed adventure in his life. Tai looked over at Sora, who had been watching him. Their eyes met and she looked away because she had been caught looking at him.

_Okay, _thought Tai, _I'm gonna confess my feelings to you… but I don't have the guts!_

The characters around them collapsed.

Ash looked around. "Hey! We're back! We're really back!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cheered. _DUH!_

Kari said, "Wowww…"

Davis cried, "This is so totally awesome!"

Tai looked at Ash, "So… what do we do first?"

Ash looked blank. "I don't know."

Yolie said, "Do you think if we wished really hard that he'd come here it would work?"

"Maybe…" Ash replied.

"We could ask if anyone has seen a mysterious-looking wizard guy person." Tai said.

"What did he look like?" asked Sora to Misty.

Misty said, "Oh, he looked kinda… I don't know…weird? He-"

Ash turned to Misty, "You mean you've seen him?"

Tai cried, "Did he grant you a wish?"

"Pika kachu pi pika!" _Are you serious? _

"Well, yeah, I saw him. He granted my wish… that's how I got to your world."

"So what was it that you wished for? Why would you want to go to our world?" Davis asked.

"Um…" Misty blushed. "… not telling!"

Wizard Satoshi had already granted heaps of wishes. There was this guy who wanted to be a cow, and someone else wanted to win an upcoming Pokemon Contest…

Word quickly traveled around the Kanto region about a wish-granting Wizard.

"What's that I heard about a wish-granting wizard?" Jessie wondered.

"Eh?" said James. "What wish-granting wizard?"

Jessie rolled her eyes at James. It had been quite some years since their encounter with the Digidestined.

"I bet that wizard probably has something to do with that Magician. You remember the guy who blasted the boss off? And if it has something to do with the Magician, it obviously means it's got something to do with the Digital World. And the Digidestined were from the Digital World so I bet there'll be more Digimon to steal!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Great!" said Meowth.

"…but I don't really wanna steal Digimon… can't we just wish that we can be happy for once?" James moaned.

Jessie frowned. "The idea is appealing, but the Wizard only appears to people that are really desperate."

"I am really desperate!" cried James. He sobbed, "Why do we have to be the bad guys? Can't we be the good guys for once? Why can't we be happy for once?"

Meowth nodded sadly, "For once I agree…"

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet said.

"No-one asked you!" screeched Jessie, "Get back into your pokeball!"

"C'mon wish harder! Harder!" Max instructed.

Yolie grunted under the pressure. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her hands clenched into fists.

"Who knows how many people all over the world are wishing for stuff right now? You have to wish harder!" Davis cried.

Yolie exploded, "Crap, I know that! I'm wishing as hard as I can!"

Tai and Sora watched them with sweat drops on their heads.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not gonna work?" Tai said flatly.

Ash perked up. "I know! We need more people wishing."

"That will mean there's my chance of the Wizard coming to us," said Brock.

"Yeah everyone, wish for whatever you want as hard as you can." Kari said.

Tai thought: _I wish I had the courage to tell Sora how I feel._

Ash: _I wish that I can be a Pokemon Master! No, wait, I wish that I can beat the next gym! No, actually I wish that Misty can be with us from now on… yeah, that one! No actually I wish that…_

Sora: "Um… I don't really know what to wish for… what about you, Misty? Any ideas?"

Misty shrugged, "I really don't know. He already appeared to me once. I don't think he appears to the same person more than once."

"Hmmm…" Sora mumbled.

Davis: _I wish that Kari would be my girlfriend!_

T.K: _I wish that I could win Kari's heart! _

Kari: _I wish that I could have an ice cream sundae right now! With whipped cream! And chocolate sauce! And sprinkles! And a cherry on top! Oh, and don't forget the spoon! _

"Argh! Argh! ARghh…" The Wizard moaned and keeled over. He collapsed to the ground onto his knees, trying to ease the pain.

_Why are so many people making wishes right now? _

Whenever someone wished something with all of their heart, huge pain would overcome him. But there were so many people wishing hard right now. What could he do?

He held on. He used a viewing spell to find out who was wishing the hardest.

He mumbled, "Okay… so this it the next person who's wish will be granted? Very well then!"

Tai was wishing with all his heart. He so truly deeply loved her. He just needed to tell her.

_I need the courage! That's what I'm wishing for! _

All of a sudden, all the people who were making wishes in the world got replies to their wishes. But their wishes weren't granted. Only one lucky person would get their wish granted.

This guy who was wishing he could be a duck got a reply in his head saying, _Gooses are better! _

Ash got a reply in his head that said: _Those are wishes you must grant yourself._

Davis got a reply saying: _She doesn't have to be your girlfriend for you to be in love with her._

T.K had a reply: _Win her heart yourself! _

Kari's reply was: _There's actually an ice cream parlor across the street._

Tai got a reply saying: _You already have the courage. _

And Satoshi was still looking for someone.

Someone who really wanted their wish granted.

Someone who deserved their wish being granted.

Someone who's wish was from the heart.

Someone who had suffered.

Someone who needed some happiness in their life.

The someone who was wishing the hardest out of all the people in the world.

That someone's wish would be granted today.

**Read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Woohoo! Chapter 5 is up!! Yaayyy! And I'm so excited about what's gonna happen next… ya see the guy who's gonna get his wish granted is… nah! Can't say! You gotta read on to find out! Read and Review! **

Chapter 5: The Trap

"C'mon James! Wish harder!" Jessie screamed.

"I know! I know!" James groaned.

This was so unfair! Why did he always have to be the bad guy? He really wanted to be a good guy and live a good life and everything! But sometimes… he wondered, maybe he had all of that before? After all, he had been rich and happy before but then he had been betrothed to that damned chick Jezebel.

_I really wanna be a good guy! _He wished so hard there were tears streaming from his eyes!

"Hey, what's happening?" wondered Meowth.

There was a huge blast of light and the Wizard emerged. He looked at James with his mysterious dark eyes.

"You were the guy who made the wish, right?"

Ash blinked open his eyes. He caught Misty looking at him and blushed. Misty turned red and turned away as well.

Sora looked first at Misty, then at Ash. It was an awkward moment.

Ash shrugged, "I don't think this is working."

Tai scuffed the top of his sneaker along the ground. "…yeah."

Yolie said, "So how are we meant to find him now?"

"I don't know!" Davis whined.

He paused. "Hey, where's Kari?" he looked around, and then smoke started coming out of his ears. "Wh-where's T.K? How come he's not here either…?"

"Uh…" Davis looked a bit blank for a while as realization hit him. "So if Kari's not here… and T.K's not here either… then you put them together and-"

"Hey, look there they are!" Sora cried. "They're over at that ice-cream place across the road!"

Tai watched everyone else run across the road to get ice cream. He frowned.

_But who was the person who got their wish granted?_

"Sucked in! You fell straight into a trap!" A high-pitched evil-sounding voice came from somewhere from the ceiling.

Then a huge cage thing that looked like a bird cage without the bottom came falling from the ceiling, trapping Satoshi inside. The bars were electric shocking things that would electrocute you if you tried to walk through.

"WAAHH! I'm sorry, Mr Wizard!!!" James sobbed.

Meowth: "Get over it, James!"

A look of pure surprise and fear crept onto Satoshi's face.

Though he tried all his teleporting spells he knew and all his assistance spells, he wasn't able to get out of the cage.

"Heh heh heh…" Jessie laughed as she sat cross-legged on top of the cage. "Do you like our full magic-proof cage? I got it on Ebay! You can buy everything on there these days! Including portable holes… aren't they awesome?" she trailed off.

"Why would you do something like this?" he sputtered.

Jessie smiled crookedly, "Well, I'm not sure but a wish-granting wizard would be very handy… and not only that- I know it will sell for a very high price on Ebay!"

Drew sat by himself, a loner as everyone else around him chatted and talked. He wasn't even sure what he should be doing. Last time he checked, he was in a totally different world- A part of the Digital World- an alternate universe of the Digital World- in a place called Odaiba, Japan.

He sighed and looked over at the others.

Everyone else looked pretty calm. There was Izzy, who spent hour after hour tapping away on his laptop.

And Joe, who spent all his free time studying. (Studying? Who would do that?)

And Matt, who was trying to compose at least a few bars of music with his guitar but couldn't because May just wouldn't leave him alone.

Yeah… there was May.

He had pondered his feelings for her before. I mean… she'd always seemed a bit flirtatious, whether it was with Ash, or with that guy who cooked the noodles, or that guy called Tyson- from the Hoenn League- she really seemed to have a crush on that guy…

And Drew himself, maybe just another reject.

_Huh, kinda dumb. _Drew grunted in spite of himself. He laughed lightly. What a dumb, stupid situation to be caught in. And right now, at a time like this. Boy, was he an idiot or what?

Matt looked extremely annoyed as he tried to tell May to piss off without hurting her feelings. So obviously, he didn't feel the same way.

Drew watched everything through half-closed eyes, giving an impression that he was bored. But he was in fact watching everything carefully, trying to find a way…

"Hey Drew? Are you bored?"

"Aiee!" He jerked up.

May smiled cutely at him. She had given up on Matt for the timebeing and was sitting next to him, poking his face so close to his, wondering why he was looking so confused.

"Wha? No, I'm fine!" Drew took a big breath to relieve himself, and he blushed as he sat up straighter. "But, Geez, May, don't do that again!"

May tilted her head to one side. "Huh? What-"

Okay, so maybe she still didn't know what his feelings for her were but he made a silent vow to himself.

_Okay, May, before we go back to the Pokemon World, I'll confess my feelings to you!_

"I'm so sorry, sir!" James said so sincerely. He had apologized over and over again.

The wizard watched him from inside his cage. He was sitting quietly on a chair, with a cup of coffee in his hands. The coffee and the chair were things James had snuck in for him, therefore resulting in severe electrocution burns on his hands.

The Wizard's outward appearance looked extremely calm but inside he was going mad. What was he meant to do now? He knew from experience and from the Magician, who had been his _sempai- _the guy a bit more skilled in spells and the person with whom he had utmost respect, that he had got himself into this mess.

"So I assume what you wished for was from the heart?" he asked slowly.

James looked at his feet. He was sitting cross-legged just outside the cage, like an innocent little kindergarten, nursing his sore hands.

"Well… I really did want to be a good guy!" he cried. "I wanted to go and open my own little restaurant, and I could serve people their coffee and their food and wear a little red bowtie and…" James drifted off, lost in his own world.

The Wizard watched him with one eyebrow raised and a sweat drop running down his face.

_Heh. Funny thing to wish for…_

"What are you doing, Meowth?" Jessie wondered, looking over Meowth's shoulder as the cat pokemon typed away madly on the computer.

"I have to get the Panic! At the Disco album!" Meowth cried. "Ryan Ross is the best! And I have to get the My Chemical Romance CD as well! And…"

"What are you talking about?" Jessie screamed. "You can't do that! You have to purchase this ray gun! And these atomic bombs! We're baddies!"

Satoshi thought. _But the way things are going, I don't think this guy will ever get a chance to have his wish fulfilled._

**Well, personally, I don't know why the Wizard thought that it's a funny thing to wish for opening a little restaurant… I mean, he didn't mind when someone wished they were a duck, and when someone wished they were a cow, and when someone wished that the world was upside down… **

**Uh, tell ya what I'm wishing for right now? I want the Panic at the Disco album! But my dad won't let me get it because he thinks the lyrics are bad!!! Arghhh!!!**

**Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! This is chapter 6! I hope you all like it! Oh and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 6: The escape

The Wizard struggled to keep his eyelids open. He was still sitting on the chair inside the cage and some of the side-effects of being stuck in the Ebay cage were severe sleepiness but he was unable to sleep, because he knew he was in a bad position to laze around.

There was James there as well; he had fallen asleep, in a heap on the floor next to the cage. When Satoshi looked carefully enough, he could see the electric burns on his arms. He went out of his chair and headed over to the edge of the cage.

He started to call up a healing spell. But he stuffed up and he remembered what Jessie had said. It was a full magic-proof cage.

But when the Wizard had even tried to help James, a pokeball rolled out of James' pocket and a pokemon came out.

"Chime chime!" Chimeccho cried.

"I'm not hurting your master," said Satoshi calmly. "I want to help him."

Chimeccho said, "Chime Chime Chime Chime… chime echo chime chime!"

"I'm in this cage because they kidnapped me not because I'm a baddy!" the Wizard cried, "anyway, I'm stuck here and I can't get out."

Izzy was looking through stuff in his laptop. Thanks to the latest updates he had installed he could easily communicate with Tai and the others through their digivices. He had been leisurely surfing the web, playing some RPGs and then he happened across the first clue.

"Hey Matt! Look at this!" He shouted, waving for Matt to come over.

Matt had been lazing around, thinking about lyrics for his songs and May had been snuggling up with him, extremely close. Drew was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it?" Matt opened one eye.

"I think I've got something!" Izzy said.

"Really?" Matt jumped up, leaving May lying uncomfortably on the couch.

They crowded around the laptop.

"See that? Right there." Izzy pointed at the screen.

Matt frowned. "What? But that's just a sale on Ebay."

"No, look closer!"

Matt looked and gasped. "Wish-granting Wizard. Genuine. Starts at $1000. 42 bids have been placed. Current selling price $20850… $20850? That's heaps! What are Tai and them gonna do? Earn money and buy him off this Jessie girl?"

"Wait! Did you say Jessie?" May cried from her place on the couch.

"Yeah, what about it?" Matt said. Then he paused. "Oh yeah! Jessie is that Team Rocket chick!"

Izzy nodded. "That's right! We have to tell them that Team Rocket has him!"

Tai's digivice beeped.

"Eh?" he wondered.

"That must be Izzy!" Sora exclaimed. "He must have found something!"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Everyone crowded around Tai's digivice.

It was kinda fuzzy but they could hear Izzy's voice. "Tai! Tai!"

"Whoa, chill dude. What is it?" Tai asked.

"It's the wizard! We know where he is!" Izzy's voice yelled.

"Where is he?" They all yelled.

"He's with Team Rocket!"

Just then the connection was terminated and they couldn't hear anymore.

Tai frowned. "I wonder what happened. How are we supposed to know where Team Rocket took him?"

"Remember the Team Rocket hide-out?" Sora cried in a flash of brilliance. "We went there last time!"

"Oh yeah!" T.K remembered.

Kari shrugged. "Okay, so all we do is go to the hide-out and grab that wizard guy and then run for it. It's a total cinch!"

"No…it's not," Tai said. "Not only is the inside a huge maze with traps all over the place, there are Team Rocket officers all over the place, ready to battle you with their pokemon…"

"You guys don't have any pokemon so… what did you do last time?" Ash wondered.

"We had our digimon with us, so we managed to beat them. But what are we meant to do now?" Sora frowned.

"But we have Digimon!" Kari, T.K, Davis and Yolie screamed.

"Yeah, what about us? We're Digimon, we count!" Hawkmon screeched.

Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon stared up at Sora with shiny puppy-dog eyes.

Sora smiled. "Okay, I guess you guys will be fine."

"Yeah," Ash said, "besides you guys forgot about my Pokemon."

"And mine," said Misty.

Brock had pokemon to but he was too busy fussing over Mimi.

"I guess that's what we'll do, then." Tai said. He grinned at everyone, but it seemed more directed to Sora. Sora blushed.

"Let's go to the hide-out!" Ash cheered.

To Mimi, it looked like everyone had someone, more or else.

Well, there was Tai, who had an enormous crush on Sora since ages. And Sora being her best friend, she knew that Sora had always dreamt that she would one day end up with him.

Ash and Misty seemed like really good friends but perhaps there was more beneath the surface. After all, all of the people from the Pokemon world seemed mysterious, like they could hide anything. Especially Ash, who had been hiding all his feelings for Misty extremely well.

And T.K and Davis were always fighting over Kari, who would push both of them away. There was Tai; overprotective of his sister who would keep an eye on all of them.

Yolie seemed to have a big crush of Max, who seemed more gentlemanly than last time she met him.

Well, Brock- maybe he seemed to be totally smittened by her, but Mimi just couldn't truly love him. After all, Brock was attracted to all pretty ladies.

There was really only one person she loved and that was someone who was so popular that you practically had to _book _time with him. And he was so hot and all that crap, all the girls would scream whenever he passed.

Mimi sighed. Oh, she was so pathetic. Why she would be in love with that guy… well, he had this beautiful smile even though it was so rare because he had always been a lonely kid. But when they had all become the Digidestined, they became friends, so his friendly side was revealed. That was who she had fallen in love with.

While everyone else was discussing rescue methods, Mimi was wondering what he was doing right now.

Matt didn't want to be mean or anything but May was seriously getting on his nerves. I mean, he should be used to it, he was a musician, and all his fans were so crazy about him but that was one aspect of his career he didn't really appreciate that much.

And May, she seemed to sincerely care about him, but he just didn't feel the same. And speaking of sincere, the girl with the crest of sincerity… Mimi…

He remembered when she had turned away and joined the others who were going into the Pokemon World. There was this look in her eyes.

This wistfulness, this look in her eyes, just broke his heart. And she was all he could think about since then.

"Huh." he laughed at himself for this mess he had gotten himself into. It was all so confusing. They were all here, the Digidestined and Pokemon guys- they had been brought together so that they could complete this mission but it seemed that this was making everyone's feelings more intense.

He sighed. It was making him so confused.

"Chime… Chime Chime!" Chimeccho had just put everyone in the building to sleep. It flew back to the Wizard.

"Thankyou," Satoshi said. "Now, could you just bring me that key hanging on the wall?"

Chimeccho floated over to the key and then back to the cage, where the Wizard used to key to unlock himself.

"Thankyou very much," he said to Chimeccho and then teleported to who-knows-where.

**Read and review! I hope you like it everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokemon. Read and review! From emichii!**

Chapter 7: Separated

It seemed odd to Tai when he and the others got to the Team Rocket hide-out. But then everything was always odd whenever Sora was involved. And why Sora?

Why did the Team Rocket hideout just made him think of her more than he already did?

Because he could remember, a few years back, when he and Sora went here, right to this very place (along with Gary and T.K), to rescue Agumon. But this time it was different.

They were all older. Hopefully wiser… and they were here on a real mission. And hopefully, maybe now, he'd finally be able to tell her his feelings…

Everyone went behind this big grove of trees and then they could see the hide-out. The warehouse with the red steel roof and the sign on the door that said: TEAM ROCKET HIDE-OUT.

"Gee, this brings back memories," said Sora.

"Yeah," Tai agreed. _I really miss Agumon right now._

"Heh, that's a stupid hideout," Gatomon said.

"Let's go!" Davis said, to which Veemon said, "Yeah!!"

When they all got inside, it looked a lot different to what Tai, Sora and T.K had seen before.

"Whoa… they like… renovated or something." T.K said.

"Uh huh," Sora agreed.

It was so big. It stretched out away from them, so far and the floor was this shiny dark blue, kept so clean that you could slide all the way across it. But it had been renovated, and improved-an even tougher security system than before.

And running across the floor was this huge pool of water. And in the entire room there was no door, no exit, except for the door they had just come through.

"But there's no doorway or anything," Ash said. Huge disappointment spread across his face.

"Yeah," Tai frowned. "What are we meant to do?"

"…Have you noticed there's some kinda weird pattern on the floor?" Max said.

"Huh, whaddaya mean?" Ash wondered.

"See? There are these weird marks on each tile." Max pointed.

"Yeah," Tai said.

Yolie looked bored. "So… you think they're some kinda button or something?"

"Maybe. Who knows?" Max stared at the floor.

Yolie wasn't watching as she headed over towards the door. "Maybe we should just go and ask Izzy to find some way to get through this room… you know how he-ARGHHH!"

"Yolie?" Max turned just in time to see her crashing through the floor, she had just stepped on one of those weird marks. "YOLIE!" Max, Kari and Mimi yelled in alarm.

Kari and Max sprinted after her, but when they got there the floor was flat and shiny clean as if no-one had just crashed through it. And mysteriously, the mark on the floor had disappeared and changed to a different one.

"It's like some logical thing." Kari said.

Ash sighed. "I hate this."

"…Do you think if we ran around the floor pressing all the marks on the floor really really fast, something would happen?" wondered Sora.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Tai spluttered.

"I think there's something under the water," said Misty, the first words she had said since they had entered the building.

"Why would you think that?" Ash said.

"Well," Misty said, "Maybe they purposely did that because they wouldn't expect us to go there." She was walking towards the water as she said that and didn't notice stepping on another weird marking just in front of it. Just then all the water shot up in the air, taking Misty up with it.

"AARRGHHH!" she screamed. "What the-?"

"MISTY!!" Ash yelled.

Just before Misty and the water disappeared, without thinking, Ash leapt straight into the streams.

"Ash, what on earth are you thinking?" Tai shouted. "If you do that then we'll all be separated!"

"Sorry-" Ash managed to yell as he, Misty and the water slowly disappeared. "But… I have to look after Misty,"

And they both disappeared.

"Well…" Sora said.

"This is great," Max said sarcastically. "Now Yolie _and _Misty and Ash are missing."

"What should we do?" Mimi asked worried.

Brock looked stumped.

"What are we? Are we stupid or something?"

"Eh?" They all perked up at the sound.

"Ya all gonna just sit here, staring at the ceiling? We've got work to do! We have to rescue that Wizard!" Kari yelled.

"That's right!" Gatomon chimed in.

"I guess we'll just all have to split up into groups… maybe we should just test our luck and see where these strange marks could lead us." Brock said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Davis cried, he stomped his foot hard on the ground. "Let's go already!"

But when he stomped on the ground, the strange symbol didn't whirl him off to some unknown destination, instead all of a sudden, arrows and knives and other pointy objects came flying down from the ceiling as everyone stared in horror.

Kari took a giant jump to escape a falling knife- and landed in the water.

"KARI!" T.K shouted. Both he and Davis jumped into the water to rescue their princess.

Meanwhile, Sora was unable to escape as arrows fell- right in the direction of her.

"Sora!" Tai cried.

She was frozen solid, scared she couldn't do anything. Her eyes widened as he came barreling towards her.

Tai threw himself at her, to protect her from the arrows but it didn't mean that nobody would get away unharmed.

Sora blinked open her eyes and saw Tai looking down on her. But his face was twisted in pain. "Eek!" Sora sat up. "TAI!"

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! This is chapter 8! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. They're owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Akiyoshi Hongo.**

Chapter 8: Too Late

"…Argh…" Yolie groaned as she got to her feet. She looked around. _Where the heck am I?_

To one side of her was a corridor that headed to who knows where- getting darker as it went. To the other side was a wall, as well as a hole in the wall that could take her somewhere. Where should she go?

"AARRGHHHHHH!!!" Three voices screamed.

Yolie screamed.

Kari, Davis and T.K, with their digimon came tumbling out of the hole, landing as a heap at Yolie's feet.

Kari sat up, groaning. "Now where am I?"

T.K and Davis saw Yolie. "Yolie, you're here!" Davis said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Well… I guess we should get going then."

Veemon said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

They headed towards the corridor. As they went further, they could see that the corridor wasn't ending any time soon. Why was it so long?

They walked and walked and walked. Just when they were about to collapse, they managed to get out of the corridor into a big room, only to be confronted by a guy in a Team Rocket uniform.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon match!" he crowed.

Ash blinked open his eyes. Shaking his head to wake himself up, he shakily stood up and took a look around him. He surveyed the scene.

"Pikachu Pika pi!" Pikachu said. _What now?_

"I don't know, Pikachu," Ash said. _…Wait, where's Misty?_

Ash looked around him in panic and then sighed in relief when he saw the girl lying rather uncomfortably on the floor some distance away from him.

"Misty? Misty? Are you alive?" Ash shook his friend. She didn't answer.

"Kachu pi Pika kachu pi, pi!" Pikachu cried, extremely flustered.

Ash studied Misty carefully. She was unconscious, barely breathing and her body felt cold.

"Misty… don't die." whispered Ash, dreading what might happen.

"Tai! Are you okay?" Sora's eyes were wide with horror and she looked pale and terrified.

Tai groaned and collapsed, right on top of Sora.

She slid away from him and looked at Tai, wincing. The arrow had hit him right in the side and blood was dripping from the wound onto the shiny clean floor, which wasn't very shiny or clean anymore.

Tai groaned. "Owww…" was all he could choke out.

Sora smiled in her tears. "Tai, I'm so glad you're alive!" and she hugged him really really tightly.

Tai frowned as he gasped, "um… Sora, maybe you could hug me _after _you get the arrow out."

"…oh. Right,"

They both stared at the arrow stuck in Tai's side.

"…you think staring at it is gonna get it out?" Mimi's voice said.

Sora and Tai looked up. They had forgotten that Mimi and Brock were still here.

Brock crouched down next to Sora and looked at Tai. "I think I know how to get it out. It will hurt though,"

When Misty woke up, Ash was never more relieved.

"Misty!" he cried and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"…Ash? What are you doing?" Misty spluttered out, oblivious to Pikachu's giggling.

"Oh!" They pulled apart and stared at the ground blushing. Ash said slowly, "It's just that you were unconscious before and I was really afraid that you were dead."

A light went on in Misty's head. "Were you… afraid you were gonna lose me?" she asked softly.

_Uh… major understatement there. _Yeah, he never wanted to believe it himself but Misty was a very important person. So important that Ash just couldn't help falling in love with her.

It was embarrassing.

And he had tried to hide it as best as he could but now it was going to explode out of him. The pressure of keeping it all inside… it was all gonna explode.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon match!"

The Team Rocket guy pulled out a pokeball and yelled, "Come on out, Chinchou!"

Chinchou appeared in a beam of red light.

Davis, Kari and Yolie stared, mouths dropping open. T.K, who had seen it all before managed to keep it all together. "Come on, we're not afraid of you! Patamon, take him on!"

As the amazed other three watched, Patamon took Chinchou on and beat him to a pulp.

The Team Rocket guy turned bright red in anger. "Go, Raticate!"

Kari, who had thought it looked fun joined in, "Gatomon, go!"

Gatomon was a cat digimon. Raticate was a rat/mouse pokemon. Any guesses who won?

Team Rocket dude pulled out two pokemon at the same time and let them both out. "It's not over yet!" He called, "I've still got Politoed and Gastly!"

Davis and Yolie shouted in unison, "Well, we've got Veemon and Hawkmon!"

Veemon and Hawkmon strode gallantly into the battle and a few seconds later, they emerged victorious.

The Team Rocket guy stared. "Are you four the new Elite Four?"

They ignored him and went on their way. As they passed by, Yolie turned back at winked flirtatiously at the guy, "Who knows? We might as well be!"

Veemon suddenly stopped. He paused and sniffed around. Then he raced on ahead. "Come on!" he said, "I think I know where the others are!"

Ash hung his head embarassed, "Well, y-yeah because I…I- Misty, I love-"

"ASH!!!"

Ash almost jumped out of his skin. He slowly jerked his head towards the sound of the voice. "What is it?" he managed to say.

Kari, Yolie, Davis and T.K emerged from the doorway behind them.

"You guys are here!" Ash said joyously.

Misty blinked at them all. "Ash, I'm sorry I couldn't hear that. What did you say again?"

Ash shook his head, "…I'll tell you some other time, Misty."

And as he and the others walked on towards the Wizard, he thought to himself: _Yeah, Misty, I will tell you! Just… not now._

"…OWWWWWW!!!" Tai screamed so loud the ceiling was shattering.

Sora looked away in tears. She couldn't look. She didn't want to see him- this guy she secretly loved in pain. But Brock said… he said that he would help him… why wasn't it working?

When Tai's wailing finally quieted, she stole a quick glance back at the others. The dreaded arrow was finally gone, Brock was inspecting it. Tai was lying painfully on the ground, clutching his bloody wound, twitching from the pain.

"Tai…" Sora murmured. She ripped part of her shirt and used the fabric to bandage Tai up.

Tai gasped out.

Sora whispered apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible doctor, I-"

Tai tried to grin. "Nah, it's okay. I'm just glad."

"Huh?" she tried to understand.

"I'm just glad you're okay,"

Sora realized then. When he had dove towards her, he got himself hurt so badly… it was all for her.

"All right! Hand over the Wizard!" Ash yelled.

His words echoed over and over again in the huge room. He looked around the room hurriedly, _where was the Wizard?_

Then his eyes saw the empty cage.

"He's not here!" He cried to the others. "We're too late!"

Yolie frowned. "But if he's not here, where is he?"

"That's right," an extremely familiar voice added. "Where is he?"

**Sorry everybody, that was a really crap chapter. SORRY! Well, read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**ER… to everyone who checked last week, I'm very sorry I didn't update... It's just that the chappie for Shouldn't Love you anymore was so long I didn't get enough time to write the chappie for this. And next week there'll be no chapter either because I'm going away so basically there'll be this chapter this week and next chapter out next next week. Okay? Read and review!**

**PS. I own neither Pokemon nor Digimon.**

Chapter 9: Preparing for the battle

"Where is he?"

Ash and the others stared in horror at Jessie.

"How are we supposed to know?" Yolie cried. "We just got here!"

"Come to think of it…" James entered the room, "Chimecho's gone missing too!"

"…Did he escape by himself?" Misty asked.

"Maybe…" James said. "ARGH!!! AND HE TOOK MY CHIMECHO WITH HIM!!! NOOOO!!!"

"He has to be around here somewhere!" Jessie snapped. "Everyone spread out and look!"

They all spread out and looked.

"Nope, he's definitely nowhere here," said T.K.

"Hmph," said Kari. "This sucks."

Just then Ash seemed to remember, "Hey!" he cried to Team Rocket. "Why are we cooperating with _you_?"

Just then, Tai's digivice beeped.

Izzy's voice shouted out, "Tai! We know where the Wizard is!"

"You do?" Tai, Sora, Mimi and Brock and Max cried.

"Yeah!" Izzy said. "I tracked him down with my laptop. Right now… he's in the Digital World."

"What?" Max cried.

"Aw, man," Tai sighed. "How are we meant to find him now?"

"Tell you what," Izzy said, "get everyone together and me, Matt, Drew and May will take care of things. We're the closest to the Digital World."

"Er… okay," Tai said, "But I'm still really confused here… we don't even know where the others are."

"WHAT?" Izzy's voice was high-pitched and angry. "Gosh, Tai, I knew you'd lose everyone the second you got there.

"It's not his fault!" said Sora, jumping to his defence. "The Team Rocket Warehouse is a lot harder to get through now, everyone went in different directions!"

"Hmm…"

"You know what?" Izzy said, "I'll get the Magician to take you guys to the Digital World and then you guys can help us over here. And the others still in the Pokemon World can chase after the Wizard if he goes back to the Pokemon World."

Tai looked at Max and Brock. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Max and Brock nodded. "Yup,"

"Well, then, bring us over!" Tai yelled.

A great beam of light took Tai, Sora, Brock, Mimi and Max back to the Digital World. (Well, Japan actually. In Odaiba where Izzy was.)

"You're on!" yelled Ash. "Go Pikachu!"

"PIKA PI!!" _Bring it on!_

James started yelling. "NOOO!!! Violence is not the answer!"

My compliments to J who practically thought that line up.

"Shut up, James!" Jessie screamed, "Help us battle!"

"Yeah, James! Don't be such a wimp!" Meowth said.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu shock them hard and they went blasting off. Through the roof and into the sky, leaving a star.

"Now what?" asked Davis.

"I think we should keep searching." Ash said, he looked at Misty. "And maybe we should… also try our best to say everything we know…"

**Sorry everyone that was a really short chappie. Probably because next chapter's gonna be very long… because it's gonna be the last one! Read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. By the way, this is the last chappie everybody! **

**Read and review! **

Chapter 10: Closing events

"May, can I talk to you please?" Matt said.

"Sure, Matt, what is it?" asked May cheerfully.

"I…" Matt ran his hand through his hair. Sheesh, how was he meant to tell her that he couldn't return her feelings for him?

Mimi peeked into the room. (Remember how some of them got sent back to the Digital World?) She saw May with Matt and her heart just hurt. She hid again, behind the wall and out of sight. _Why… is this happening?_

"Matt?" May wondered what was up.

"I… I'm sorry, May. I-I… I don't feel the same way you do, okay? I'm sorry!" Matt jumped up onto his feet and ran out of the room.

May gazed after him. _How… why was it that… Matt… her first love… _

She slumped down onto the floor. _It's that girl, Mimi, isn't it? I knew… I could never measure up with any other girl around here because… _

"…no-one could love… someone like me…" May said to herself softly.

"…May?"

"Huh?"

Drew stared at the bandana-wearing girl. Crouching down so that their faces were closer, he asked, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Wha-? I didn't say anything!" May squeaked.

"…well, whether you said it or not, it's not true because… I love you, okay?" Drew said bravely.

"You do?" May exclaimed.

Drew blushed slightly. "Yeah…"

They stared at each other.

Even May looked a bit shy. "You… really mean it, don't you?"

"Uh huh,"

May blushed and said softly, "Thankyou Drew," and she kissed him.

Matt raced out of the room. Why… was this all so confusing? I mean… girls all over Japan were in love with him but… this girl traveled _worlds _to see him… (I think Matt has a guilt complex) Matt groaned. _Why is this happening to me? _

His eyes widened and his heart beat faster when he saw her.

"Matt? Why are you…?" Mimi wondered.

"…Mimi." Matt managed to gasp out.

"Huh?"

"Mimi..." Matt collapsed onto the floor. Mimi bent down to look at him, worried for him.

"When did you come back?" Matt asked. "I thought you guys were in the Pokemon World."

"…We were, but then Izzy sent us back,"

"I'm glad."

Mimi frowned, "Matt, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

Matt smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just happy that you're back, Mimi."

He reached out and pulled her towards him, hugging her close.

"Where are Tai and the others?" Ash asked.

"I don't know!" Davis cried, "Don't ask me!"

"Chime Chime Chime… mecho Chime!"

"Huh?" Misty saw the floating pokemon. "Isn't that James' Chimecho?"

"Yeah, it is." Ash said. "What's it doing here?"

"Chime chime CHIME!"

"Pika Pi!" _It's saying something, so shut up and listen! _

"…It said that the Wizard went to the other world," Patamon said, twitching its winged ears.

"We better go then," Kari said, "I tell Tai through my digivice."

Just then, out of the blue, beams shot up from the ground and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

"What on earth happened?" Yolie freaked out.

"Don't worry," said Max gently, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks Max." she blinked. "Wait, MAX! You're here! I thought you were Tai and Sora!!"

"I sent you guys here," said the cool voice.

The Magician watched every single one of the Digidestined and the Pokemon people. Finally, everyone was together again.

"…We need to find the Wizard. He's still out there somewhere." The Magician said, "He's in the Digital World right now so we have to stop him from doing something stupid."

"…" Tai considered this. "It seems that… you act like Satoshi's keeper or something, why's that? And why is the Wizard so determined to grant everyone's wishes? Even if it's something as dumb as turning the world upside down?"

The Magician looked melancholy. "Satoshi isn't a light-hearted fool-hardy random guy who grants wishes… he has his own reasons. Because once upon a time, he… was in love with a girl. And he tried, over and over again to tell her his feelings but he never managed to tell her. But the two of them were the best of friends… they shared secrets and dreams and everything… The girl, she… she had a dream, a wish… she wanted to fly."

"Fly?" Davis asked incredously.

"Yes, don't laugh." The Magician glared at the impudent young leader of the second Digidestined. "Because out there, there's a much bigger world… a world where us, Clerics, Mages, Magicians, Wizards… there were a sacred group of people called the Winged People, and these people were born with wings, giving them the ability to fly. So flying was a normal thing for us."

"…how come she couldn't fly?" Tai asked.

"Because even though she was a Winged Person, she was born with torn wings so then she was treated as 'damaged equipment', though this didn't stop the Wizard from loving her. And he knew he could grant her wish because he loved her so much but he never did because we all knew that wish-granting was forbidden."

"Why would it be forbidden?" Ash cried, "That's stupid! If that girl really wanted to fly, then he should've made her fly!"  
Akiyoshi smiled sadly, "Maybe he should've. But he didn't. Because all us Magicians were taught strictly that wishes were never to be granted, for fear that evil people might misuse this… Satoshi tried to fulfill his own wish though, but he gave up and never got to tell her his feelings. That girl had always been weak… she was 'damaged' and frail. And then she died."

There was a sad silence.

"So… Satoshi punished himself for never granting her wish. He… broke away from the organization of the Magi and went his own way. All the other magicians forgot about him, treated him as an outcast, but I didn't. I kept with him because we were best friends. He never forgot about that girl and how he never granted that wish and he was so sad I had to take his mind of it so I suggested that we create out own world, where everyone could be happy."

"And that was the Poke-Digi world, right?" said Izzy.

"That's right. And you all know about how the world got too crowded so we divided it into two separate places? So both of us looked after our own world, keeping everything in peace."

"So why did Satoshi start going around granting wishes?" Yolie asked, genuinely confused.

"Because when he found out all the wishes everyone had, he suddenly hated himself for not granting that girl's wish so he went amok, granting all those wishes, regardless of what they were… and I guess that is exactly what lead us to this situation right now."

_He never granted that girl's wish… _Tai thought, _but he never granted his own one either. He should've told her how he felt. _He stole a glance at Sora. _And I should've told Sora how I feel many, many years ago. _

He stared at his clenched hands. _I'm just not brave enough… I-_

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Ash yelled, "We have to go find him! We can tell him that we can grant our own wishes… if we really try hard enough!"

The Magician suddenly cried out and buckled down onto his knees.

"Mr Akiyoshi, what's wrong?" Mimi asked.

The Magician smiled weakly. "I've been using too much magic in one go, so I'm feeling really weak."

"Ah… Do you have enough magic to send me to where the Wizard is?" Tai spoke up.

"Huh?" Sora looked over at him. _What is he up to?_

_I know… I have to grant my own wishes… and I'm going to but… I also really want to find Satoshi! _"Please send me to the Wizard!" Tai cried. "I… I have wishes of my own I can grant by myself so… I can persuade him that everyone else has the ability to do that too!"

"…" Ash paused, "Send me too! I'm… not gonna let Tai get all the action!" he winked at Tai.

"…Can you… send me too?" Misty asked. She took a brave step ahead and grabbed Ash's hand.

Tai grinned at Ash so hard his cheeks hurt. _I knew… that Ash and Misty were so well suited to each other._

The Magician looked so weary and tired but he heaved himself up. "Yes. I will send you guys to the Wizard… Take care."

A huge flash lit up and the three of them were caught in it. Just before they disappeared, Sora ran into it and threw her arms around Tai. "P-Please send me too! I… I want to be with Tai! Always!"

"ARGHHHHH!!" James screamed like a girl as he fell back down to earth. "Why do we always have to blasted away?"

"WAAHHH!!" Meowth cried, "Why is it that this blast hurts so much more than the others?"

The Wizard Satoshi stood alone on the mountain-top overlooking the empty plains of the Digital World. He could see all the digimon in the distance.

"It has… been so long since I saw this world." he said to himself.

He stared at his hands. _I use my bare hands to grant people's wishes but… no matter how many I grant they're never happy… I don't understand… why does this happen?_

"Satoshi!!"

"What?" The Wizard turned around to see Ash running towards him, full speed.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked. "Why are you here?"

"Please, Satoshi, stop granting everyone's wishes… because some wishes have to be granted by themselves!" Tai cried.

The Wizard glared at Tai. "How would you know? It's not like you've been able to tell Sora the truth!"

Sora's eyes widened. _Me?_

Tai didn't look at her.

"…but those things are hard to say!" Ash defended his poofy-haired friend.

Tai looked at Ash. _You know… maybe there's someone he loves just like I love Sora…_

"…What else am I supposed to do? Just because I have a guilt complex, I… I feel responsible for _her_… the only thing I can do to make me feel better is grant people's wishes."

Tai and Ash were silent. Misty spoke up. "…Mister Satoshi… maybe it'd be better of we all worked hard to grant our own wishes… maybe the reason why people are never happy even after their wishes are granted, is because they'd rather grant their own wishes…"

Satoshi was riding the waves of his emotions. "…You're saying that everyone doesn't need me. Even though I tried my best to make them happy?!?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Misty cried.

"I-I've heard enough!" The Wizard yelled. "You can all… just leave me alone!"

He didn't face them but pointed at them with his hand and a huge blast of magic headed straight for them.

"Ah! Misty!" Ash cried. He tried his best to protect her but ended up getting battered.

"So… I'm not needed here, so maybe all along no-one wanted me… I just do nothing but cause trouble-" he got broken off when Tai ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"That's not true, Satoshi!" he cried.

"Tai!" Sora shouted.

"Tai, he's dangerous!" Ash yelled.

"That's right. I am!" screamed the Wizard. "So you let go RIGHT NOW!!"

Another huge flare of blue magic exploded from the Wizard and Tai couldn't hold on, he let go, he felt like his hand was falling off.

_It… really hurts. It does! _Tai winced with pain.

"Satoshi, calm down."

The Wizard glowered angrily at the Magician. "…Akiyoshi…"

"Just calm down now. You know that when mages like us get angry then there's a chance the whole world might blow up or something."

"Huh?" Ash looked scared now.

"You shut up, Akiyoshi!" Satoshi shouted. "It's not like you know anything! You're always just standing there all cool and stuff… you think we're best friends but… you don't understand me at all!"

"…Satoshi!" The Magician looked worried now.

"Shut up!" The Wizard fired a blast of fire towards the other mage.

Akiyoshi defended himself but couldn't help attacking him back.

Sora could feel the earth beneath her feet shake. _Whenever mages get angry or uncontrollable… it's dangerous for everyone else… _

"P-PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" She cried. "Don't fight! It won't help!"

"You just shut up!" Satoshi exclaimed. Then the ground beneath Sora cracked in half and she felt herself falling.

"AARGHHHH!!!" she screamed.

"Sora!" Tai barreled towards her, drew her near him and held her close. "…stop doing reckless things like that."

The mages' fight got heavier and angrier. It felt as though the whole world was hurting and suffering because all the magic was breaking the world.

"Satoshi… don't be angry anymore," Ash said slowly. "Because when you're angry, it really doesn't help."

Satoshi scowled. "Speaking of _help_, none of you even appreciated the wishes I granted. You told me loud and clear that you should grant your own wishes, if you want me to stop then stop me yourself!!"

"… but _I _appreciate what you did, Satoshi," said a soft clear voice. Misty stood strong. "I told you that I wanted to see Ash because I loved him and you took me to him… so please… don't blame yourself for all the hurt everyone might be feeling!"

_She… loves me? _Ash stared at the orange-haired girl. She looked back at him and smiled shyly. Ash grinned back, so hard that the edges of his mouth hurt.

Misty's outburst quietened the Wizard. Satoshi floated back down to the ground and watched them from under his huge floppy brim of his hat. "You really… mean it?"

Misty smiled. "Thankyou very much for what you did,"

Just then the whole world just lit up with light.

"Wh-what just happened?" Tai asked.

Akiyoshi said, "…it finally happened… he's been healed. Satoshi isn't tormented by his ungranted wish any longer because someone thanked him for what he did."

Just then the Digital World started shaking really hard, about to destruct. And a viewing spell came out of nowhere so that Tai, Ash, Sora and Misty could see all the others back in Odaiba.

"Tai! What's going on?" Izzy yelled.

"Akiyoshi? Tell us why this is happening!" Yolie screamed.

Tai jumped to his feet and ran up to the Magician and the Wizard.

The Magician said, "The Pokemon World and the Digital world are about to implode because the people from the Pokemon World have spent too much time here… they have to return to their own world… where they belong."

Tai nodded sadly. Ash ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Tai, we'll still be friends!"

Akiyoshi looked at Satoshi. "You can send yourself and the others back to your world."

Just then as all the Pokemon people started glowing and fading, Ash grinned at his friend and said, "We'll always be friends!"

Tai smiled sadly. "Always!"

The Pokemon people and the Wizard disappeared back to their world, never to return again.

The Magician smiled at Tai. "Well… aren't you going to grant your own wish and say something very important?"

WAIT!! What happened to James? I totally forgot!!

Just as James landed on a tree and all the birds flew out in a hurry, Chimecho appeared next to him.

James had teary eyes. "Chimecho!! You're back!" He hugged the pokemon so tightly that Chimecho almost choked.

"Chime Chimecho Chime Chimecho!"

"What? Mr Wizard has a message for me?" James repeated. "What on earth could it be?"

_If you really wished you were a good guy, then in your heart, you already were. _

Tai stood alone on the edge of the rocky mountain. Sora watched him from her seated position.

"…why didn't you tell me, Tai?" Sora asked. "…the way you felt about me?"

Tai stared at the ground. "… Sora…"

Sora got to her feet, and headed towards Tai. Tai turned around to face her.

He was so ashamed. That Sora would find out about it and not from him. But she smiled and said softly, "You don't have to say anything," She hugged him lovingly. Tai stared at her blankly, and then hugged her back.

_You didn't have to say anything…_

_to grant your wish._

**THE END!**

**I suppose the ending was a bit weird but it was better than the ending of the prequel. Heh, that one was just kinda stupid. Anyway, wow, I've improved so much from ­­A Poke-digi world? I'm glad! But then ­­A Poke-digi world? was the first fanfiction I wrote which wasn't a one-shot. I remember it was the first fanfiction that I had ever updated every week just like all the other fanfic that I have written since then… sigh… I'm so happy!**

**But there ain't any time to stretch and take a break! Next fanfic's out next week! It's going to be my second One Piece fanfiction and it will be called Saving Nami.**

**And just like the other one, it will be Zoro/Nami and it will be action/adventure. **

**I guess last time some people got disappointed because Zoro and Nami didn't really end up together. Anyway, in Saving Nami, Nami gets kidnapped and Zoro goes through a guilt trip so he sets off on a journey to rescue her. Sanji is always hot on his heels to rescue his princess but not only do they both have to win Nami's love for themselves, they also have to rescue her from the kidnapper who is a lot smarter than they thought. **

**Well, I hope you'll all read it! Anyway, read and review! **

**grins! I'm gonna cry! This story's finally over! **


End file.
